


We Got no Troubles (Life is the Bubbles)

by viennasunrise (kteaanne)



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Fluff, M/M, Steve singing because duh, Stony Bingo 2016, headaches are the worst, so are migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kteaanne/pseuds/viennasunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home from work with a splitting headache and seeks out the one thing that always makes him feel better: his husband, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got no Troubles (Life is the Bubbles)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for the “under the sea” square on my Stony bingo card. This is, admittedly, a pretty loose interpretation of that… But i saw this meme the other day that mentioned how much Chris loves The Little Mermaid and I couldn’t let the idea go. I hope you all enjoy! <3

It’s been a long day, much longer than he’d expected. The tension in his shoulders radiates up his neck, adding to the headache now pounding in his skull; he can feel a migraine coming on. The ride back to the townhouse is long, traffic in Boston has never been as bad as it was back in New York but Tony still gets impatient with it. Knowing that Steve is at home waiting for him is about the only thing that keeps him from completely losing his temper. 

“How much longer, Hap?” Tony asks, trying to massage the strain in his neck. 

“Just a few minutes, boss. Traffic’s clear a few blocks up,” Happy throws over his shoulder.

Tony sighs, wishing he was already home with Steve. He needs a vacation or at the very least a long weekend. He’ll have to find the time to take Steve out of the country for an extended stay on one of the islands they own. 

Happy finally pulls the town car to a stop and hops out to open the door before Tony has a chance to do it for himself. 

“Will that be all, boss?” Happy asks as Tony makes his way up the front steps. 

He turns and fondly smiles at his old friend. “Yes, Hap. Go home and tell Pepper I said ‘hi’.”

Happy salutes Tony sarcastically and returns the smile. “Thanks, boss.”

Tony turns and lets himself into the townhouse he and Steve share. He drops his keys into the plate on the entry hall table, toes his shoes off, and drapes his suit coat over the back of the nearest chair. He rolls his shoulders, trying--and failing--to loosen the muscles. He makes his way to the kitchen and quickly downs a few aspirin before realising the house is far too quiet and he has no idea where Steve is. 

He takes the stairs two at a time, hoping to find Steve either sprawled out on their bed or in his studio painting but he finds both rooms disappointingly empty. 

“Steve?” Tony calls, worrying now that he’s come home to an empty house. He waits a few moments before he hears what sounds like singing coming from the guest bedroom. 

He makes his way down the hall and pokes his head into the room finding it, once again, empty. He turns to head back downstairs to phone Steve when he hears humming emanating from the ensuite bathroom. He pads across the carpet and pushes the door open to find his husband covered in bubbles, soaking in the tub. 

Steve’s head is tipped back, his eyes closed, and he’s singing to himself. Tony leans against the doorway, tucking his hands into his pockets and enjoys the sight. He settles in for a few seconds, feeling the tension bleed from his body just at the sight of the man he loves being so content with the world, before Steve takes him by surprise and belts out the next few lines of the song he's listening to. 

“Under the sea!” Steve sings, clearly still ignorant of Tony’s presence, “Under the sea! Darlin’ it’s better down where it’s wetter, take it from me! Up on the shore--”

Tony busts up laughing, he can’t catch his breath as he doubles over. Before he knows what’s happened he finds himself flat on his ass on the floor giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“Steve!” Tony looks up between fits of giggles,” babe, you’re adorable.”

Steve looks over at him, smiling like the sun. It crinkles around the edges of his eyes in a way that makes Tony’s heart skip a beat. 

“Hey,” Steve says as he pulls out the ear buds. “I didn’t hear you come home. Come here so I can give you a proper hello.”

Tony crawls on hands and knees across the floor and, as soon as he’s close enough, Steve pulls him in for a burning kiss. 

“Welcome home, love,” Steve says still close enough Tony can feel Steve’s breath on his face. “Have anything in your pockets?”

“Why Mr. Rogers,” Tony says, intentionally sounding like a southern bell, “you ask such scandalous questions!”

Steve laughs and kisses him quickly again. “Do you?”

“Nothing special, why?”

“Good,” Steve says before wrapping both arms around Tony and pulling him into the tub with him. 

“Steve!” Tony shouts. His suit pants are completely ruined and his tie is a lost cause but he can’t bring himself to be even a little bit annoyed now that he finds himself on top of a very naked Steve. 

“I missed you today,” Steve says, planting kisses all over Tony’s face. 

Tony closes his eyes, perfectly content to spend his evening wrapped up with Steve in the tub, “I missed you too.”

“How was your day?” Steve asks as he tucks Tony’s head under his chin and runs his hands firmly down Tony’s back. 

“Long,” Tony sighs. 

“I’m sorry, babe. Can I help?”

“You already are,” Tony says and smiles to himself. There’s nothing in the world that can relax him quite like his husband. In fifteen years of marriage Tony’s learned the only way to avoid a migraine is to curl up on Steve’s chest and fall asleep. He’s almost completely under when Steve shakes him awake. 

“How about we move this party downstair and watch a movie. You falling asleep in the tub isn’t exactly the best idea.”

Steve pulls the two of them out of the tub, dries them both off, and guides a half asleep Tony down to the media room. He pops in The Little Mermaid before settling both of them down on the couch, Tony sprawled out over his chest and the two of them cling tight to each other as the opening credits roll. 

If Tony wakes up a few times to Steve singing along quietly to the movie he doesn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://viennasunrise.tumblr.com). Come say hi!!


End file.
